


To Watney (v.)

by Yeomanrand



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Definitions, Dictionary Fic, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: The Oxford Dictionary Word of the Year for 2036





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revisions To A 'Dear Writer' Letter, Yuletide 2035.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925376) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Watney** _verb_  
_US_  
To survive the unsurvivable, esp. when involving sustenance.

Normal Use:  
_She was going to be fired, but she somehow Watneyed her way into a promotion._  
_The meal was a disaster, until Sasha Watneyed up a lovely garden salad from his back yard._

 _mil._  
_informal_  
Able to recover from any situation fucked up beyond recognition (fubar).

Normal Use:  
_Commander Bourne became a popular commander after she Watneyed enough supplies for her men to make the Andean crossing._

_noun_  
1\. A person with a green thumb.

Normal Use:  
_She wanted to hire a Watney to manage her greenhouses._

2\. _(informal)_ A potato

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. After running a beta on Lanna Michael's amazing [Revisions To A 'Dear Writer' Letter, Yuletide 2035.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8925376) I found myself wondering in what other ways Mark Watney and the crew of the Ares would have entered the cultural lexicon.
> 
> Beta by ArisTGD.


End file.
